


Speed Dating

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Speed Dating, flatmates, just two idiot gays trying to get over each other before they've gotten under each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie joins Eddie at a speed dating event in an act of solidarity. That is until Eddie learns a secret about his best friend...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Speed Dating

“What’s your poison, Eduardo?”

“Whatever gets me out of here the quickest,” Eddie didn’t match Richie’s enthusiasm as he joined him at the bar. He nervously glanced at his name tag, adjusting it for the third time. He glanced around sceptically, taking in his surroundings, “I’m not sure about this, Rich.”

He’d only agreed to this because Richie swore by it, insisting he get out there and have a good time. ‘A great way to meet people,’ he’d said, even promising to join him for emotional support. That didn’t stop him from grabbing a sticker for himself, scrawling his name across it and sticking it to his jacket. Richie retrieved their drinks, handing a glass of wine to Eddie.

“Come on, Eds. You’ve gotta put yourself out there. You’re so hot all the babes will be going for you,” Eddie glared at him over his glass of wine, “alright, all the studs will be going for you.”

Eddie sighed but didn’t push the matter any further. He had doubts and it was all because his heart belonged to the man in the bad suit next to him, currently chugging his beer. His heart also refused to accept nothing was going to happen with Richie and subsequently didn’t allow Eddie to move on. So when Richie had suggested speed dating, he’d agreed. He had to at least make an attempt at trying to date other people.

The session began shortly after and Richie left Eddie with an encouraging wink, heading towards a small table. Eddie swallowed his nerves and sat at the nearest table, swigging more of his wine. His first date was a woman which probably shouldn’t have relieved him as much as it did. Eddie found it much easier to have a conversation when there was absolutely no attraction. Her name was Jenny, an IT consultant and mom-of-two. She was ready to give Eddie her number before the two minutes were up; he immediately felt bad for not mentioning he was gay right off the bat. She was pleasant enough, wishing him luck before leaving.

In between meeting people, Eddie stole glances across the room at his lanky friend. He was always over time, engrossed in conversation or laughing at something. Of course Richie was having better luck. Eddie’s attention was then drawn to Ryan, a twenty-something barista and part-time influencer. He was cute but far too young for Eddie.

“Nice to meet you, Eddie,” Ryan smiled, shaking his hand once the two minutes were up. He made to stand, pausing as something crossed his mind, “oh, pro tip: stay away from that guy,” he gestured at Richie’s table, a sympathetic look on his face, “poor guy’s clearly not over his ex.”

Eddie frowned, confused. Richie hadn’t been in a proper relationship for ages, claiming he was too busy focusing on his tour. If he had, he hadn’t told Eddie about it. He was still watching Richie chatting to a giggly woman as he asked, “what do you mean?”

Ryan was standing now, waving a hand in exasperation, “he’s got it bad for some guy he lives with. Wouldn’t shut up about him. So, you know, don’t waste your time.”

Eddie nodded slowly, despite Ryan having already left for the next table. He didn’t even acknowledge the next person to sit in front of him, he was too busy staring at Richie. He was doing most of the talking, his hands joining in the conversation animatedly. His date didn’t look at all impressed, which just annoyed Eddie. Richie was a catch, why couldn’t they see it? He didn’t _want_ them to see it but there was no denying Richie was funny and charming and cute. Before he really knew what he was doing, Eddie was on his feet and crossing the room. The two minute timer sounded as he reached Richie’s table.

“It was nice to meet you,” Eddie heard Richie’s date say politely, already pushing her bag onto her shoulder, “I hope it works out with that guy.”

Richie gave her a grateful smile as she departed, spotting Eddie almost at the same time. Immediately, his cheeks flushed and he ruffled his hair awkwardly, “hey, Eds. Err, you doing okay? Any digits?”

Instead of replying directly, Eddie sat in the chair opposite Richie before anyone else could. The comedian’s eyebrows shot up but he didn’t say anything, watching Eddie curiously. The shorter man was clearly anxious, judging by the way he continuously rubbed his palms over his jeans. Richie was about to reach for the spare inhaler he kept inside his jacket pocket when Eddie finally spoke, extending his hand.

“I’m Eddie,” Richie stared at his hand, wondering if Eddie was having some king of stress induced stroke. He took his hand, shaking it once, “I’m divorced. No children. I’m a risk analyst. I’m gay and really bad at it apparently,” this made Richie smile and Eddie relaxed, meeting Richie’s gaze, “I’ve been living with one of my best friends for a few months. And I’ve realised I’m in love with him.”

If it wasn’t such a big deal, Eddie would have laughed at the look on Richie’s face. His mouth had dropped open and he just stared in shock, the two of them ignoring the timer blaring in the background. No one seemed to mind and were happy to circulate, spending time with different people since it was clear neither Richie nor Eddie was moving anytime soon. Eventually, Richie closed his mouth, swallowing heavily.

“Errm, h-how does you friend feel about you?”

Eddie wanted to shout that he didn’t fucking know, he was he supposed to know what was going on in Richie’s head. Instead, he shrugged and glanced around the room, “well he brought me here so…”

“Only because he thought taking you out and seeing you date other people would help him move on,” Richie said quickly, leaning halfway across the table so he had Eddie’s full attention, “he should have told you but he thought there was absolutely no way you liked him back.”

“Can we talk like normal fucking people now, please?” Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to keep up. Richie chuckled, nodding happily as he reached across the table and held Eddie’s hand, “I love you, you know.”

“So you ditching your hot roommate for me?” Richie smirked, dodging the kick Eddie directed at him under the table. He responded by leaning further over the table and kissing Eddie, hands gently cupping his face. Several people clapped politely and Richie pulled away, grinning, “told you speed dating was great, Spaghetti.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but, as he and Richie walked back to their apartment hand in hand, Richie’s large jacket draped around his shoulders, he had a hard time disagreeing with him.


End file.
